


【悠泰】健康檢查

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 直肠肛门科醫生x地下rap看看就好無專業知識
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	【悠泰】健康檢查

李泰容有点紧张，他正坐在直肠肛门科的候位区，看着从诊疗室出来面带尴尬和羞赧的人们，他开始后悔自己耳根子软。

妈妈自从听到隔壁的谁去做了全身健康检查，刚好检查出什么癌早期，马上发现马上治疗，李泰容是个rap长期出没酒吧、夜店，虽然他不烟偶尔小小酌一杯，妈妈还是催促着去做健康检查。

要花不少费用和时间，量脉搏、抽血、照X光还验了尿，单子上项目一项一项的打勾，等他尿液采集完返还尿管，柜台护理师亲切地说剩下最后一个肛门指诊，李泰容整个都不好了。

「放心指诊很快的不会痛，李先生帮你挂号了10诊26号」护理师还贴心地指着10诊的方向

于是就有着坐在直肠肛门科外后悔的李泰容。

叫号灯停在了26号，李泰容深了几次呼吸才敲门进入，门口的护理人员接过单子让他去隔帘后的椅子坐着，李泰容坐下在才发现医生眼熟，前几个礼拜在夜店遇到的一夜情对象是他的门诊医生，那时看诊部位还被眼前的医生塞了不少东西。

「中本医生做健康检查」隔帘外的护理人员适时的提醒

「李先生麻烦内诊台请」穿大白袍的人即使隔着口罩也能知道在笑，指着后面的小隔间。

「Amy这我自己来，你先把徐医师要的数据整理出来」

「好的」

听着护理人员的回答，李泰容恍惚的看著白袍上绣的名字。

中本悠太。

「稍等一下」中本悠太在冰凉的内诊台放上了消毒铺巾

「这样比较舒服，李先生裤子内裤脱到膝盖，等等我会在你的右手边麻烦侧躺背对我」中本悠太开始戴起橡胶手套

李泰容又做几次深呼吸才解开皮带

「那么紧张干嘛，前几个礼拜....」

「中本医生」李泰容红着耳打断了嘴巴不知分寸的医生

「知道了，快躺好吧泰容酱」橡胶手套上涂了不少润滑液

李泰容磨磨蹭蹭的，花了一段时间才躺在内诊台上

「amy我还多少病人」诊间只用了空心木板隔起来，隔音差的不行

「加挂的都看完了，剩预约还没到的」amy的声音隔着木板清晰的传过来。

手套上的润滑液没那么冰凉了  
「我需要那一套吗？别紧张深呼吸？」中本悠太弯腰在他耳边说着

「中本医生想收性骚扰投诉吗？」李泰容斜着眼瞪身后的人

「诊间没摄像头」沾着润滑的手指就碰向检诊部位

「先检查括约肌收缩强度」明明是很正常的检查，李泰容却莫名羞耻，一定是中本悠太害的。

手指旋转插入，李泰容紧张地咬着下唇。

「喂 别紧张啊，头转过来」手指感觉到异常的缩紧中本悠太不得不出声。

撇过头就收到了一枚湿吻，灵活的舌头舔过李泰容的牙齿，舌头纠缠在一起吸允，快缺氧时李泰容伸手推了推人。

「医生你的职业道德呢？」李泰容用气音询问

「我是在帮你放松，你看」

手指已顺利的进入按压摄护腺，接着旋转一圈检查。

「前几个礼拜才检查过，很健康哦」中本悠太亲亲他耳朵

「...你！」李泰容本想骂人，被身体里的手指打断

前列腺被不断按压，中本悠太另只手已经放在他的性器官上套弄。

「别...不要」这里是诊间外头还有个大活人，李泰容就这样被弄得勃起，羞耻心让他整个人红彤彤的。

「没事的」中本悠太亲吻他

橡胶手套的柔软触感放在性器上，细细摩擦着马眼，前列腺一下一下的被顶着。

「别出声哦，转正把衣服掀起来塞嘴巴」中本悠太放开了握着性器的手，随着转身另一手恶劣的刮着肉壁，开心的看李泰容隐忍的表情。

李泰容听话咬着衣服下摆，露出的乳首接触到冰凉的空气挺立。

「乖孩子」中本悠太低头啃咬小小的乳首，继续着手上的动作，李泰容被激的发出细微咽呜声。

「医生检查还没好吗？需要帮忙吗？」amy的声音从门板后传来

李泰容紧张的绷起身体，中本悠太狠狠地啜了口他的乳尖才回答。

「快好了，你忙你的」

龟头处灵巧的套弄，身后的手指不知何时加成两根在抽插。

「快点射吧，还是要我操进去你才会射？」

「泰容是不是想被看到淫乱的样子？」

李泰容大口的抽噎摇头，好像似要哭的模样。

「现在就操你，然后带出去给别人看好不好？」

「不说话就这样做了」

话语和动作全部都在刺激李泰容，弓起身子橡胶手套良好接住白色液体。

中本悠太收回手熟练的脱掉手套，没沾上任何液体。

「检查完成 李先生」

中本悠太拿起纸巾替他擦拭任何有沾染液体的地方。

借着中本悠太的搀扶，李泰容才站稳在地板上，衣服下摆沾了不少水痕，都被扎进裤子里。

「记得打给我」中本悠太把手伸进他的裤子后口袋放了东西后重重的揉一把，才把他带出内诊间。

「amy好了」中本悠太带回口罩像个严肃的医生

李泰容看中本悠太的样子翻了白眼，换来的是俏皮wink

「拿着单子到外面柜台结帐就可以了」amy替他开门，并叫下一位患者。

李泰容在后口袋翻出名片，上面是中本悠太名字电话和着手写的call me

羞愤的把名片塞回口袋，都怪当时他从台上表演完被坐在一旁嘴角噙着笑的中本悠太勾走了魂。

贪图人家美色的下场就是被灌醉带去开房间，下面也被灌满酒？水？或者精液李泰容都不知道只觉得很撑，隔天醒来留下他一人还有浑身酸痛带痕迹的身体。

混帐医生！


End file.
